He's taken
by omggkelly
Summary: He's been looking at every girl but Ally. Even his own girlfriend could see it. Ally/Austin/Cassidy. One-shot.


**Hey! So, while I was in the middle of a lesson, I got an idea for a one-shot! This includes Cassidy, even if she's just an old crush (as of now). Some of my friends love her - Nicole, Mary, Sam - while others hate her -Cezar. I'm going to try to make this be enjoyable for you whether you love, or hate, Cassidy. (Don't worry, she won't be an evil, stereotypical popular girl.)**

**I'm rambling...**

**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

_it's always been her._

Ally still remembers the first time Austin had told her. September 23rd, 2012. Freshman Year.

Austin was blown away by her good looks and charm; because honestly, wasn't everyone? She was Cassidy Tyler. She drove him nuts.

Austin needed help. Advice from his best friend, Ally Dawson, was what he knew he needed.

Austin met up with her in the practice room.

"Ally... I think I'm sick."

Puzzled, Ally felt his forehead. "You don't feel sick to me..."

Sighing, Austin admitted his feelings saying, "Well... Um... I-I like your friend Cassidy. A lot."

"Oh."

Ally did not have a crush on her pancake loving best friend, that's for sure. How could she? After all, they were best friends. Who cares if he had striking hazel eyes, or soft blonde hair, or a smile that even shining pearls couldn't keep up with. She was his best friend, and even though it's only been a year, a friend's a friend.

But yet she couldn't help the feeling of heart break slowly inch in. She knew, deep deep deep deep down, she had feelings for him. She just couldn't get herself to admit it. She knew it would lead to heartbreak. She knew he would never like a girl like her; he goes after the "perfect ones." Ally never saw herself as pretty, no matter how many times people told her she was. And honestly, she thought Austin was too good for her. Yes, it's ridiculous, but Ally was very insecure. She couldn't help it. He was the total package. Good-looking, sweet, funny, talented. She was just little ol' Ally. What good was that?

Austin slowly nodded his head. "Yep," he said, popping his 'P'.

"Mhm..." You could feel the awkward tension from a mile away.

"So, how should I get her to like me?" he asked.

Ally sighed.

"Just be yourself. You're a pretty amazing person to be."

Austin smiled, completely oblivious to what she meant.

"Thanks, Ally. You always know how to boost my confidence."

_i'll get over it._

When Ally found out he had asked Cassidy out, her stomach dropped.

She knew Cassidy would accept. Who could say no to Austin Moon? Ally certainly couldn't.

Apparently Cassidy couldn't either. Her and Austin had their first date at Minis. Of course it was nothing special, it was there first date after all. Besides, in Ally's eyes, you can be in the dessert with Austin and it'd still be special.

When it started getting serious, Ally knew she lost. They went steady after their third date. Cassidy has been asking Ally questions, trying to get to know Austin as much as possible.

"What's his favorite color?"

"What instruments can he play?"

"What's his middle name?"

"What's his favorite food?"

Ally knew the answer to these questions without even thinking. "Red, everything, Monica, Food."

Of course Cassidy's snicker of the name "Monica" did not go unnoticed. Besides, it was expected. Maybe Ally found it odd that Cassidy laughed because she herself has never laughed at it.

Yes, Ally loved Cassidy, but she didn't think she was right for Austin. But she got him anyways. That's what hurts the most.

_a friend can always help._

It was another Friday night. Ally was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, with her laptop on her lap.

Austin and Ally were suppose to hang out tonight, as it was a ritual to have a movie night every Friday, but he bailed on her.

He wanted to do something with Cassidy.

Ally wouldn't of minded this since Cassidy and Austin have been together for a month now, but that's how long he's been bailing on her. A month.

It's nice to spend time with your girlfriend, but you shouldn't ditch your friends for her.

Especially the friend that got you where you are.

Ally was just scrolling through the internet, cringing at every Austin and Cassidy photo see saw. Biting her lip at the "relationship status" on both pages.

She then heard a knock. Hoping it was Austin, she ran to her door. It was Trish, though.

"Hey, Ally." Trish said carefully, knowing how hard this was on her and not wanting to hit a weak spot.

"Hey." Ally simply said, going to back to her bed and shutting the laptop before Trish can see.

Trish was smarter than that, though. She opened the laptop up and sighed. "Looking at their pictures together isn't going to help you, Ally."

"Help me? Why would I need help?" Ally asked. She hasn't told anyone about her feelings. She didn't want them.

"Because you like Austin." Trish said, looking at Ally. "And I know this is hurting you."

"I'm not jealous i just-"

"I know you're not jealous. I never said you were." Trish said. "You're not one to get jealous. But I know you're hurting."

Ally was lost for words.

"Ally, what if they break up? I don't think this will last. You'll have him eventually."

"It's not about having him Trish. I honestly don't think they'll break up anytime soon. Besides, she's my friend. I wouldn't date her old boyfriend. No matter how much I want to."

Trish sighed. "Tonight I'm sleeping over. This weekend is our weekend."

And that's exactly what it was. There was no Austin. ( Not that he even tried to get in touch.)

_dropped off the face of the earth._

It's been three months.

Three months since they've all hung out.

Sure, they'd all see each other in the halls, have a little chit chat here and there, but that was it.

He didn't answer their calls or texts or messages.

He didn't ask to hang out with them.

He didn't care about him & Ally having their "movie night".

He didn't care about writing a new song or filming with Dez.

He just didn't care.

Cassidy had him.

Ally, Trish and Dez were all in Sonic Boom, eating pizza and watching a movie. Ally gave up on having movie night with Austin so she asked Trish and Dez.

They accepted without any hesitation.

After the movie had finished, Dez and Ally noticed Trish was asleep.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Dez asked.

Ally was surprised at his gentle tone. "Sure."

"You're not thrilled with Austin dating Cassidy either, right?"

"Honestly, are any of us really thrilled with it?" Ally replied, proving a good point.

"That's true. We haven't been seeing him. But I think you're upset about it... in a different way."

Ally immediately knew what Dez meant. Her face turned pink and she looked down. "I was trying not to think about it."

"You have every right to think about it." Dez said. "Cassidy came out of nowhere. You've always liked him. You probably never thought it at the beginning, but I always saw it. The way you looked at him during the butterfly song, the way you two slow danced, the way you always hugged him, the way his 'Can't Do it Without You' performance made you tear up, the way you were able to perform with him by your side. You always have. Don't think you're the wrong one here, because you're not. It's Austin who is."

He left her with those words.

_crawling back to you._

5 months later. Everything was still the same. The only bright side to this was the fact Ally, Trish and Dez are closer. The down side? Too many to name.

She's seen videos of him and her at his house, on the piano, singing songs together and goofing off. Having movie nights. Doing things Austin and Ally use to do.

That hurt her, but she tried to forget about him. It was clear he was gone and not coming back. It's almost been half a year. Team Austin was split up, there was not doubt about it. Austin was no longer friends with them. Sure, he can come back if they break up, but, honestly? How bad would that look?

Ally was in the practice room, all alone, playing the keys on the piano. While she was playing 'Don't Look Down', she knew she should stop. Their first duet wasn't going to make her feel any better. Just like how yesterday she was looking through all the old pictures and videos. What good can that do?

She then heard a knock at the door. Puzzled as to why Trish and Dez were six hours early, she got up and opened the door, shocked by who was standing there.

Austin Moon.

"Hey," he said, rocking back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, removing one hand from his pocket and rubbing his neck.

Instead of answering, she moved out of the way, allowing him to walk over to the bench.

"Cassidy and I got into a fight." he said, looking up from where he was sitting and into her eyes.

"Oh."

Austin didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting her to be more concerned or to ask why.

The silence stayed there. Ally crossing her arms and not looking at Austin. Austin trying to get Ally to look at him, and failing at it.

"Ally..." Austin started, not sure what to say. He didn't really have anything to say. "Can you at least help me?"

"Oh," Ally began. "Just like you helped me these past 5 months?"

Austin felt his heart drop. Yes, it's been 5 months, he knew that. But he didn't realize what he was doing. He left the people he cares most about. "Oh God, Ally, I just-" he fell flat. What can he even say? "I've just been so busy with Cassidy I've been forgetting-"

"Clearly." Ally cut him off.

His eyes darted to the ground, feeling ashamed. "I just came for my friend's help."

"Well, you're not getting that." Ally replied, looking sharp into his eyes. "I _was _your friend, but what am I now? You're back up? The girl you come to when you're having problems with your other one? Well listen to this Austin. If you didn't bail on us for five months I would help. But no, you left us for Cassidy. A girl who didn't even pay you the time of day before you were famous. I was there for you all along. I was the one who got you here. I never left you. When you went out with Cassidy on our movie nights and stopped thinking about me, I didn't stop thinking about you. I didn't bring another boy here to replace you on the piano. I didn't ignore your messages or phone calls, and that seems to make sense considering I didn't get any. What happened to you always caring for your best friends? You got a pretty girlfriend, I get it, but you don't realize that you don't have to spend every minute of every day with her. Besides, I know you didn't. You just didn't bother to call us when you weren't with her, although that was rare." Her voice was rising, her eyes were getting teary from anger. " You don't understand what I went through! Dez and Trish were there for me telling me I had to stop torturing myself by looking at all our old videos and pictures and singing our songs, but 5 months later, I still was. You know why? Because I had a lot of feelings towards you. I loved you more than a friend should love their friend. Way before you liked Cassidy and way before I even knew myself. I couldn't let go but clearly it wasn't a big deal to you."

Austin stood there, shocked. Shocked was even an understatement. He felt a lump in his throat and, honestly, he felt like shit. "Ally..." Lost for words again. Surprising? Not really.

"Forget it Austin. I'm done. You can leave now and make up with your girlfriend anyway you want."

"But Ally-"

"I told you to leave."

Giving up, Austin slowly got up and walked to the door. He looked at her. "I just wanted help... because we fought about... never mind." He turned around again and left.

_relevant to the fight._

It was another day at work for Ally, until Cassidy walked in.

Ally looked up, wide eyes in surprise, for she hasn't seen Cassidy in a while either. "Cassidy! Hey! Long time no see!"

Cassidy smiled her cute smile. "Hey, Ally!" It quickly fell. "I actually came to tell you something."

"Tell me something? Why-" Ally suddenly realized. "You're not here for help on the fight, right? Because I told Austin loud and clear-"

"I want to tell you what the fight was about." Cassidy interrupted. "It was actually a biggy... it broke us up."

Ally almost smiled, happy they broke up, until she realized she was done with Austin. She decided to pity her friend anyway. "Oh my gosh, what?"

"The fight was about you."

Ally thought she stopped breathing. "About me? What? I didn't even talk to you guys in five months how did I get you guys to fight oh my gosh what did I do did I do something wrong I-"

Cassidy chuckled. "Ally, breathe."

"Right, sorry." Ally laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, every time we were out he would bring up you. Everything was relevant to you. A girl was wearing a skirt so he'd say 'I bet Ally would like that skirt.'"

Ally felt her heart skip a beat. (Which for the record is probably really bad for you so if your heart ever skips a beat go see a doctor.)

Cassidy continued. "I felt like he really missed you, but he never wanted to go see you guys. He wanted to spend time with me. He wanted to do everything you two do together. Sing, watch movies every Friday, everything. Yet, he could never actually go to you and do that with you, and I wasn't sure why. He kept telling me that I'm his girlfriend and I deserve a boyfriend who's always there for me. He would see your texts and look hurt, before putting his phone away. This has been going on for months. It was all about you. Once, he even called me Ally, but corrected himself right away. I pretended I didn't hear to avoid any awkwardness."

Ally was ready to puke. She couldn't believe her ears. After telling Austin he hasn't been thinking about her, he has. Even in front of his own girlfriend.

"And after five months I decided to tell him what I thought. I told him that I thought he was trying to act like I was you. That he asked me out thinking I was perfect for his because of our common interests."

Ally couldn't believe her ears, but she just remained calm.

"He was looking at every girl but you, the girl that was perfect for him."

Cassidy's words repeated in Ally's head. She never noticed how Austin would fall for a girl because of what they have in common, but yet it was actually what Ally had. But Ally had more.

"I felt like he was treating me how he wants to treat you. You reminded him that you guys were in the friend-zone and it hurt him. It's confusing to explain but basically; I felt like he realized he loved you while he was dating me but he refused to believe it, and made our relationship like yours. The thought scared him so he avoided you."

Ally was still speechless.

"He told me that I was being ridiculous He kept stuttering until he broke down and told me he loved you. He said I was a great girl and he didn't want to hurt me. That he should've told me sooner. Ally, that boy's crazy about you."

"It's true." both girls heard a masculine voice say.

They turned and saw Austin leaning against the door.

He walked over to the girls. "I wanted to tell you yesterday but..."

"I didn't let you." Ally finished for him.

Cassidy slowly walked away, smiling as she did.

"Hey," Austin said, moving closer to Ally. "You can't blame yourself for this. It's my fault I didn't realize I love you."

"You actually love me?" Ally asked, smiling.

Austin put his hand on her cheek. "I actually do."

"Well, I actually love you too."

Austin smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her soft lips.

They both pulled away, smiling as big as they can be, foreheads pressed against each other.

"It was fault I looked at every girl but you."

* * *

**There it is! Probably my only one-shot I'm sort of proud of. I hope you enjoy it and... review?(:**

**If you're confused sorry. I didn't know how to have Cassidy explain it. Basically, Austin realized he love Ally while he was dating Cassidy - he would compare them and always have everything relevant to Ally - but instead of saying or doing anything he avoided Ally and tried to make his relationship like theirs.**

**Yeah. (:**

**Follow me on twitter: omggkelly (p.s. sorry if i get annoying.)**


End file.
